Sayians and Alcohol Don't Mix
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Trunks and Goten decide to play a prank on their dads. I was inspired by a conversation that i had with brolylover. Please review!


A/N: This story is inspired by a conversation that I had with Brolylover. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Vegeta groaned as he sat at the table, impatiently awaiting his food. "Woman! Where's my food!! I've been waiting for 2 minutes!! I need to train so I can beat that low-class sayian!"

Bulma rolled her eyes at her arrogant husband. "Just a minute, your royal highness!"

Vegeta smirked. "Finally, some respect!"

Bulma glared. "I was being sarcastic!"

"Whatever woman."

As the two continued to bicker, they failed to notice the two demi-sayians watching them. "I hate how my dad and your dad fight." sighed Trunks as he looked at his friend.

Goten nodded. "Me too. There has to be a way to bring them together."

Trunks smirked as an idea came to mind. Goten looked at his friend with a worried expression. He always knew when Trunks had a plan that was bound to get them grounded for months.

He would smile very deviously.

"Trunks, are you sure about this?" asked Goten as they made their way into Bulma's lab.

Trunks nodded. "We're only going to get one thing and then we're leaving, ok?"

Goten nodded glumly. "By the way, Trunks, what are we going to get?"

Trunks smiled evilly. "You'll see."

Trunks walked past all of the contraptions and gadgets that his mom had but never worked on.

Trunks then came to a metal door and punched in the code. The door made a whooshing sound as it opened. Goten came up besides Trunks and stared at walls of chemicals and shelfs lined up.

Trunks walked over to one of them and picked up a red bottle that had brown liquid inside of it. "What is it?" asked Goten as he stared at the substance.

"This," Trunks proudly proclaimed, "is alcohol for sayians. My mom recently made it. She said that it's so strong that a sayian will have a hangover when he wakes up. Also, it's supposed to make them so drunk that when they wake up, they can't remember anything that they did while they were under the influence. They will think that the hangover is from fighting."

"Has it ever been tested?" asked Goten.

Trunks shook his head. "Nope, my mom never used it on my dad but she's planning to in the future."

"So what are we gonna do with it?"

Trunks grinned an evil smile. "I'm glad you asked Goten, I'm glad you asked. Here's what we're going to do..."

"We're going to do WHAT??" exclaimed Goten after Trunks had explained his plan.

"Aw, C'mon Goten. Unlike my other plans, this is full proof! We won't get caught, I promise."

"But how are we going to drug both Vegeta and my dad?"

Trunks grinned. "Goten, we only need half of the bottle to drug both of them. Besides, my mom won't notice because the robots replace everything once you use it. We'll be fine. C'mon, I heard my mom getting my dad's food ready. Lets go "help."

"Ok." Goten replied.

Bulma had finished giving Vegeta his food and was about to go get his drink when Trunks appeared. "Don't worry mom. I'll get Dad's drink." said Trunks as he went into the kitchen.

"Thanks Trunks!" Bulma called after her son. "You can learn a thing or two from Trunks, Vegeta."

Vegeta snorted. "I'll bet my money that that brat is up to something."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh hush! Trunks is being a very nice boy. At least he has manners, unlike some people I know."

"Humph."

Trunks grinned as he found his dad's drink and poured the alcohol into it. "Dad's going to love this." thought Trunks as he walked back to the place where his mom and dad were.

Meanwhile, Goten ran outside to find his dad meditating. Goku looked up as he felt his son approaching. "Hey kid. Whats up?" said Goku gleefully.

"I wanted to give you this drink. Thought you might be getting thirsty." said Goten as he handed Goku the spiked coke.

Goku beamed up at his son. "Thanks son! I'm parched!" Goku gulped the soda in one swing.

"Glad I could help." Goten said as he started to go into the house for phase 2.

"Here ya go Dad." Trunks said as he handed his father the bubbling soda.

Vegeta glared. "How do I know your not up to something?"

Trunks sighed. "I'm not up to something! Even if I was, would anything I put into that drink work on you? The prince of all sayians?"

Vegeta looked thoughtful for a moment. "You do have a point. After all, I am the greatest in the universe!" he took the drink from Trunks and drowned it in one gulp.

"Well, I'm going to play with Goten. See ya!" Trunks blasted off towards his room where Goten was waiting while wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Video camera?"

"Check."

"Boombox?"

"Check."

"Good, I think that's it." said Trunks.

"How long until the potion takes effect?" asked Goten as he scratched off the last thing on their list.

"It should take effect in about 5 minutes." said Trunks, C'mon, lets go set up!"

"Kay." replied Goten as the two sayians flew off.

Bulma smiled to herself as she finished putting the last of her makeup on. "I have to hurry if I want to make it in time for this business trip." Bulma walked over to the table and grabbed her car keys and her purse and then left. "The boys can take care of themselves. It's Vegeta I'm worried about. Oh well, I'll kill him when I get back." She then started the car and drove off.

After about five minutes, the boys had everything in place and now were heading towards their father's ki. _This is going to be rich. _thought Trunks as they neared the two power levels.

_I wonder what's going to happen. _thought Goten as he followed Trunks into the kitchen.

By now, the drug has taken effect and Vegeta is now smiling stupidly and singing the "I love you" song. The door to the kitchen opens and Goku comes in. "Hey, Veggie!" Goku said excitedly, "lets go frolic in the flowery fields!"

"Ok!" Vegeta squealed, "um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." chirped Goku.

"Why are you wearing a dress and wear can I get one?"

Goku looked down at his purple and pink dress that had strapless sleeves. Flowers covered the front of it and he also had on pink high heels. "Oh, don't worry. I have your dress right here." He held up a tutu that was the same color as his dress. Goku also held up a pair of pink high heels. "Can't wear a dress without these!"

Vegeta grinned like a kid on Christmas. "Ooh!! Pretty! Touchy!" Vegeta begins to poke at the girly material.

Just then, Goten and Trunks enter the kitchen. "Oh. My. God." Trunks stared in opened mouthed horror at the sight before him. "I don't believe it! It actually worked!" he exclaimed, "They're so dumb that they don't know what to do."

"Trunks," said Goten slowly, "why are both of our dads wearing a dress?"

Trunks shook his head. "Beats me."

Vegeta looked over to where Goten and Trunks were. "Hey guys! Kakarot and I are going out to play in the flowery fields. You wanna come?"

Trunks smiled evilly. "Sure Dad, we would love too!"

Goten grinned. "Ok. Lets go."

"Wait." Vegeta commanded. In a flash, he was now wearing the same dress as Goku and also sporting high heels.

A sweat drop formed on Trunk's head. "Ok... lets go!"

Once they were outside, Vegeta and Goku immediately went over to the field of flowers and started dancing.

Trunks smirked as he put a CD in the boom box and pushed play.

Vegeta and Goku stopped dancing and listened to the song.

_Jelly jelly jellyfish,_

_When you squeeze me I go squish,_

_Peanut butter jelly fish,_

_Put me on your sandwich,_

_Cuz I'm a jellyfish._

Goku's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "I love this song! Let's sing it together, Veggie!"

"Ok!" Vegeta replied, giggling.

"Jelly, jelly, jellyfish!" they sang together while skipping around the sea of flowers, "when you squeeze me I go squish! Peanut butter jellyfish. Put me on your sandwich! Cuz I'm a jellyfish!"

Trunk's eyes were red and puffy from the tears of laughter rolling down his face. Goten clutched his stomach and doubled over in laughter at the sight of the most powerful beings on earth playing and singing in flowers. If Vegeta ever found out about this, he would kill them all. Goten shuddered at the thought of Vegeta finding out somehow.

"Hey Trunks!" yelled Goku, "put on this song called "Bubbles".

Trunks grinned as he recognized that song. He reached over to the boom box and changed the song.

Goku grinned and then grabbed Vegeta's arm. Vegeta looked at him quizzically before the song came on and then Vegeta smiled widely. "I love this song! Lets sing it, Kakarot!"

Goku grinned wickedly. "Yay, let's sing!"

"Bubbles, bubbles, I wish my name was bubbles!" they sang while linking their arms together and skipping wildly.

"This is the best prank you've ever had Trunks!" exclaimed Goten as he watched his dad and his friend's dad act like idiots.

"They don't call me the mastermind for nothing!" said Trunks while holding a video camera in his hands.

"So, what happens when the drug wears off?" asked Goten.

"They pass out." came the reply.

"But what about your mom?"

Trunks sighed. "She's gone on a business trip for 2 days. She won't know a thing."

"Oh ok."

After a few more hours of dancing and singing, the drugs finally wore off. Both Vegeta and Goku were passed out in the garden and were snoring loudly. Using their sayian strength, Goten and Trunks successfully moved Vegeta and Goku to their beds and put their battle armor back on. They then took the dresses and the high heels and threw them in the fire. Goten yawned tiredly. "I'm going home. What do I tell my mom?"

"Tell her that your dad got very tired and he slept over here. I'm sure she won't mind."

Goten smiled. "Thanks Trunks!"

Trunks watched as Goten flew off and headed off to bed himself with a huge smirk on his face. "I can't wait to put this on Youtube."

**fin**

**Omg yay it's done! Took me four days to write! Please review!!**


End file.
